


Child of the Stars

by InkStainedWings



Series: Starcraft [1]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: While collecting a Xel'naga relic from some Terran scientists Zeratul comes across something new, a youngling who is half-Protoss, half-Terran. Ezri is just happy to finally escape the life of a lab rat and get to be free. (Takes place after Tassadar's Death, but branches from canon there.)
Relationships: Raszagal/Zeratul (StarCraft), Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Series: Starcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038069
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ezri fought the scientist as they tried to drag her to a table she knew would have straps on it. Despite being the size of a Terran child, it took two marines and three scientists to even have a chance at restraining her, and even they struggled. 

"Kid, calm down. We're not going to cut you open. We are doing this for your own good!" One tried talking to her but Ezri sent a piercing screech straight into all of their brains causing one of the Marine's grasp to loosen. She kicked the other in the face sending him flying back against the wall and the scientists dropped her and backed away wisely. 

"Your nerve cords must be cut dear. According to the data we have, the other Protoss will be able to find you if you keep them. They'll come after you." One tried to calm her. 

"Let them come then! I'll kill them for what they did to my dad! My mom! It's my choice and I will keep my nerve cords. I don't want to hurt anyone but I will defend my body." She told them crouched defensively, claws curled into weapons. 

"Woah there, what's going on? Why is there a tiny Protoss hissing at these folks?" A marine in a power suit asked standing beside a veiled Protoss and the leader of the lab who wisely waved the other members away. 

"This is Ezri, pride and joy of my lab. She is a child born of a Terran father and Protoss mother. Her willing participation has lead to a lot of useful data for us. Ezri, darling, meet Jim Raynor and Zeratul." He said and Ezri's eyes immediately dug into Zeratul's green ones like glass until he turned to the man who had lead them in. 

"You will release her into my custody Sylvian. Protoss are not yours to experiment on, even a half-blooded one like her." He demanded and before the man could argue Raynor placed a large armored hand on his shoulder. 

"I suggest you listen to the guy. Last person who didn't ended up dead." He said not thinking a kid of any species should be treated like that and remembering the stories Sarah told him before of Ghost training. 

"It’s her choice." The man finally said clearly hoping she'd choose to stay but not willing to argue with the two men that could easily crush him like an empty soda can. 

Ezri was nervous about them but since she hadn't been attacked or restrained again she relaxed her stance.

"Who are you? The conclave wanted me dead. Are you going to bring me to them?" She asked Zeratul who stepped forward. 

"The Nerazim do not serve the conclave. I am a Templar, a warrior, I strive to protect my people from the Zerg and any others who seek to destroy us. I admit... Your existence is... perplexing. But you will not be killed if you choose to join me youngling, I promise you that." He told her and she could feel the honesty in his words so she nodded. 

"Your nerve cords are severed... Would I have to..." She trailed off gesturing to her own which fell just past her shoulders. 

"It is for the best if you do. Even if you don't accompany me, the Terrans are correct in the fact that you might be sensed within the Khala if you do not. And if the conclave are your enemies, that is not something you'd want to risk. However, no one should sever that bond without your permission. It is a private and sacred choice to make. One that many of our people died for. I will not force you." He explained and she relaxed more. She didn't know if it was just because he was the first Protoss she really met but she trusted him. 

"Look, I get it about the kid but we are here for a reason Zeratul. You said we'd find a tool here?" Raynor cut in and Zeratul stood straighter. 

"Yes. Sylvian, you have in your possession a device looted from the Protoss laboratory this one is built on top of. We require it to have a chance at defeating the zerg." He said looking back at the Scientist who looked upset. 

"You can't just come in here and take decades of our work!" He said clearly about to go on a rant but Ezri cut in. 

"It’s on the floor below this. I'll take you to it. They needed me to get it to work anyway, it doesn't react to Terrans." She told them and that seemed to please them both. 

"Good. The faster we get that thing and get on the road, the better. We need to hurry to save as many folks as we can." Jim said letting Ezri lead them, all of them ignoring Sylvian who stormed off to go pout in his office. He wouldn't stop them though. As much as he valued science, he knew people's lives were on the line and that had to come first.

Ezri took them down to where a white platform was alone in the center of a room. "This is it." She said and kneeled beside the platform pressing her claws against it causing lights to appear and she spun her claws to the left turning the lights from orange to green and making a whirling sound start. Creases formed in the platform and it opened as a green crystal was levitated upwards within several golden rings. 

"That looks like a mini pylon. What is it?" Jim said as Zeratul stepped forward and grabbed the crystal from within the rings causing the entire thing to power down. 

"It is similarly made but this is not the same material that forms our pylons. This is older and more powerful. Let's go now, friend Raynor. We must return to the Matriarch. Ezri, will you take my offer?" He asked the youngling who hesitated before nodding and gathering her nerve cords into her claw. 

"Do it. I don't want them to control me. I want to be free." She said closing her eyes tightly and Zeratul sparked his blade swiftly slicing through the cords making her jerk and flinch in pain but it was over quickly and she was surprised to find the dim buzzing that had always been in the back of her thoughts was suddenly gone. She hadn't even realized it had been there.

"You will learn our ways soon Ezri, but already you show faith and courage. I feel the Nerazim will do good to have you among us. Come on, I will tell you what I can of our people while we travel back to Shakuras." He said leading the three of them back out Ezri watching as the severed cords turned to dust in her hands before hurrying to follow the two men back to their ships.


	2. Welcome to Shakuras

Ezri found Zeratul to be surprisingly patient with all her many questions as they traveled back to Shakuras. She didn't want to irritate him but any time she hesitated to ask something he encouraged her to keep on or would ask his own questions to spark more of her own. 

Ezri was nervous when they finally landed and Zeratul lead her into their city. There were Protoss everywhere. Zealots training, artisans crafting, probes zooming around building things, even other younglings playing. She stayed close to Zeratul to avoid the stares they got as he headed into a palace looking structure. 

"Matriarch, I have retrieved the artifact you requested. I also have acquired a youngling being tested on by the Terrans. This is Ezri, and she is half Terran, half Protoss. However, she is physically more like us than the Terrans. The conclave abandoned her to die but she was saved by her Terran uncle, her parents are dead." He announced making Ezri feel very exposed and uncomfortable. She looked around expecting warriors to be summoned immediately to execute her. 

Instead, Raszagal walked over to look at her more closely. "You severed your nerve cords?" She asked and Ezri looked up at her nervously. 

"I, uh... asked Zeratul to do it for me. The Conclave wants me dead, killed my father. My uncle saved me but only so I could be tested on by the Terrans in their labs. I want to be free. It seemed the right step in my path to that freedom." She admitted honestly while shifting under the searching gaze. Raszagal seemed to consider that. 

"And what do you feel is the next step in that path youngling?" She asked eyes narrowing at the Terran clothes Ezri was wearing critically. 

"I... need to learn. To survive and protect myself. About who and what I am, what I want to become." She said after thinking about it. Raszagal seemed pleased with that answer. 

"I will put out an announcement to find someone willing to raise you. Until we find you a home you can stay here. If we take you in, you must follow our laws and protect our people above all else, do you understand? Your loyalty must be to the Nerazim first." She said and Ezri nodded. 

"I understand. Thank you... Matriarch?" She said hoping that was the right way to address her but Zeratul seemed pleased and she wasn't tossed in a cell immediately so she guessed she was okay. 

"Zeratul, leave the artifact with me. Until I find another she is under your charge. Go get her properly dressed. It'll help her case if she doesn't look so much like an outsider." she ordered. 

"Matriarch I need to-" He started to argue but she cut him off with a gaze. 

"I decide your duties Zeratul. Go, care for your charge, we will speak again later." She waved him off and he bowed his head before gesturing for Ezri to follow and leading her out. Ezri felt tight in her chest and knew she was starting to panic. Would Zeratul just leave her there now? Among a race she barely knew? He didn’t seem pleased to be stuck with her now. 

"Can I get some clothes that will fit this youngling?" Zeratul asked a woman who was sewing in another room of the palace. 

"Of course, right away." She said having a probe scan Ezri before heading through a door and Zeratul looked back at Ezri surprised to see tears forming.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asked looking her over for injury but she shook her head despite the fact her body was trembling now.

"Are you cold? I know Shakuras isn't the warmest planet but you will adjust to the temperature soon. Here." He pulled the scarf from his shoulders wrapping it around her instead but that only made it worse and she started actually crying. He floundered. He had never dealt with younglings before and definitely not any that were part Terran. Maybe she was injured internally? Was this normal for Terrans?

"Move over Zeratul." A voice cut in and Vorazun walked over kneeling in front of Ezri. 

"You are safe here little one, you will not be abandoned or harmed. Breath slowly and focus your thoughts on mine." She murmured gently taking Ezri's claws in her own and humming to her. 

Ezri was still terrified but was distracted by the skull the woman wore which helped draw her out of the cycle of darker thoughts. 

"I killed it myself. You can touch it if you like." Vorazun told her noticing her gaze and Ezri reached out touching the Skull surprised by its smoothness but it worked in calming her tears and panic. 

"Why were you upset? You can tell me. I can keep secrets from silly old people like Zeratul." She said while he crossed his arms and glared at her. It almost got a laugh out of Ezri. 

"I... just feel bad for keeping him from his work. He was kind to me and now he's stuck with me. I know no matter what I will always be an abomination. He doesn't deserve to be punished." She admitted quietly and Vorazun shooed Zeratul to get Ezri's clothes when the crafter returned with them, giving her and Ezri a touch of privacy. 

"It was not a punishment and you are not an abomination small one. My mother is wise and Zeratul... has a habit of getting himself into trouble. However, this scarf was his mother's and he wouldn't give it to a monster, I assure you. I know you have no reason to trust anyone after all you've been through, but I promise, he isn't upset with you and he won't abandon you. It is not his way." She said adjusting the scarf as Zeratul returned. 

"Here, I'll help you dress. Zeratul can wait for us here." She said and took the clothes from Zeratul as Ezri carefully removed the scarf and held it out to him. He almost took it before shaking his head. 

"You can keep it for now. I'll let you know if I want it back." He told her not missing the look from Vorazun it gained him before she lead the halfling away. He knew that he shouldn't let himself get distracted. He had duties to attend to and he had to return to Tassadar and help him and Raynor destroy the overmind but... He liked the youngling. She was tough and curious and he could tell she had a good heart. He never planned on having any of his own but maybe if they got through all this alive he wouldn't mind keeping her. 

He looked up as Vorazun returned with Ezri and he nodded. Now with a veil and dressed in dark blue pants with a slightly lighter tunic she couldn't be distinguished from any other youngling of their kind. Plus she looked much warmer and more comfortable with his scarf wrapped around her, although it was definitely too large and nearly looked like a blanket on her. 

"Take her to get some rest, she's been through a lot. Once she's asleep I'll keep an eye on her while you go speak with your Terran friends." Vorazun told him and he took Ezri's claw in his own. 

"Thank you for your help." He said before taking Ezri back to his quarters to let her sleep. 

Vorazun went to find her mother. 

"Well?" Raszagal asked and her daughter laughed. 

"He is just as you said. I don't believe it'll slow him though. He'll only end up dragging her along. I don't think they should be separated, however, I volunteer to care for her here on Shakuras. I have yet to find a mate that suits me and no one would dare touch her under my care. That way Zeratul may finish his mission without risking her but when he returns we won't have him pouting about it." She offered.


End file.
